


treehouse

by catzwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clueless George, Dream Smp, M/M, Two Sides of a Story, actions speak more than words, all knowing sapnap, clueless dream, horrible attachment issues, just wanna be alone, manipulation but not on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzwine/pseuds/catzwine
Summary: Neither of them knew, only the third. The whole shebang was like an unopened third eye.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first dnf fic that I'm honestly SUPERRR excited for it!! I HOPE YOURE EXCITED!!!!

Dream left the call with George and Sapnap after saying his goodbyes. George was the last one streaming so he stayed on with Sapnap as they played on the server together. Dream pulled up George's stream, listening to the conversation he could've muted himself from. The only difference is he got to watch George joke around and see his bubbly laugh on stream. His viewers were sometimes luckier than he was.

Dream had bluntly given up the idea of denying how he felt towards George, there were just no hoops he could jump through to get away from it. The first step of acceptance is denial, right? Well, we were far past that. Where were we, actually? Anger, last time we checked. It wasn't a very enticing idea to think that George would not want a thing to do with him in any sort of way outside of a friendship. Dream was in an awkward position because of this.

Watching George keep such a concentrated face as he bridged across the Nether. George was never a builder but while Sam was gone, he had decided to take it upon him and Sapnap to branch out the sort of "highway" system they had with ice blocks. As he placed the netherrack, Sapnap would carefully place a block of ice diagonal to it.

He knew eventually he would have to click off of the stream and take care of his to-do list for the day. It was late September and October was on its way over. Dream had to get some shopping done for both groceries and Halloween. Obviously, it would eventually start getting late for George, it was already 9:42 in the night there, and he would have to end the stream. The sun was bringing her set with pallets of pink, orange, and yellow. All of her hard work would soon fade to purple and then to blue and black, filling with dim white lights.

Dream clicked off of the tab he had opened with George's stream and stood up, being greeted by Patches at his mid-shin. He greeted her with a warm voice, coated with honey. "Hey there sweet girl, what's goin' on?" He crouched down to her level as best he could, feeling her nudge up against his cheekbone. "Hungry, I assume, right?" With one sentence, her tail perked up with her ears. A gentle laugh came out of Dream as he stood back up, bumping his shoulder on his desk on the way up.

_Mmph._

He held his shoulder as he trailed through his empty home. It was more of a house really, not a home. Being alone wasn't as fun as Dream had planned it all out to be. Dream stood at his kitchen counter, staring at the empty food bowl. He reached out for the water bowl first, filling it with cool water, then reached for the food bowl. He made his way over to the pantry where he kept the cat food. Taking out the measuring cup he normally used, he just estimated how much Patches really needed and filled it. What're a few extra mouthfuls gonna hurt?

Dream looked down at his phone, a message from Sapnap pinged on his notification center as he set the food bowl down on the floor.

_is all good in the hood dreamy?_

_You could say that. How about you sap of nap?_

_sad without u on the stream but it did just end. we miss u in vc_

_Sorry, being an adult requires responsibilities. Don't you know that?_

_maybe. maybe not._

_well hey I'll keep in touch with you, say hi to george i think he missed you._

_Very funny._

Dream ran a hand through his hair, adjusting himself as he listened to the gentle bites that Patches would take. He genuinely believed Sapnap was out to get him with the gentle taunts about George. It was his weak spot, after all. Sapnap knew that. He knew all about it. He found it funny but never told either the other's side of the story. Maybe he should take Sapnap's advice.

_Missed the end of the stream, Sap states you missed me in VC._

_maybe, but you didn't miss too much. finishing up the ice railway and what not but had to block it off._

_so no one falls and dies_

_yknow_

_Yeah, I know. Is it not getting late for you?_

_just a little bit, you might've kept me from just going to sleep now._

_Oh_

_I'm sorry_

_all good, night clay_

_Goodnight George._

Clay? Not his usual name of choice but it'll be taken. Dream, however, still had things to go do. 

Stepping out of the front door, keys in hand, the sun had already begun her evening painting. Dream had a bit of a weak spot for sunsets, so it was always exciting to see them when they were pretty. Closing the door behind him, Dream walked towards his car and opened another door. He sat in the driver's seat and placed the keys in the ignition. After clicking the seat belt, he turned the key and started the car, watching all the cool little lights pop up on his dash. He closed his door before putting the car into reverse and backing out of his driveway, praying traffic wouldn't stab him in the back on the way home.

Traffic did indeed stab him in the back though. He spent about an extra 45 minutes out of the house because of it. Orlando may not have been the best place to make camp in but Dream sure made the most of it. It also gave him the chance to listen to music, whether it was one of his playlists or the now privated one George had sent him months ago. 

After pulling back into his driveway, he noticed Patches in the window. A smile formed on his face as he got out of the car. Patches sometimes felt like the one person he still had when he wasn't online. Like the only one in the outside world who mattered. Gathering all of the groceries on both arms, to avoid two trips, Dream struggled to get inside of the house for a moment as he fumbled with the doorknob. As soon as he got in, a wave of relief washed over him. His cool air gave him a sense of hope as he walked through the house, closing the door with his left foot.

He called out for Patches with the ol' spspsps trick, hearing her paws land on the floor from the room down the hall. It was so soft yet audibly heard. 

With night's rough clasp of his hands, darkness had covered the busy city, letting the light of the night produce itself. Dream had woken up a little earlier than intended but it gave him the chance to sleep early tonight. There were only about two hours until it would be understandable for him to fall asleep. Dream took it out of himself to cook dinner and watch a movie to calm his raging stomach.

Patches stood by his feet as he made a small snack. He didn't want to eat too much before bed in fear of waking up with a stomach ache. Cooking dinner just wasn't an option in his book at the moment, he was exhausted and wanted to go to bed before he could even put away the groceries he had just bought. Couldn't do that though. Quickly putting the groceries away, he picked up Patches and semi-walked semi-danced down the hall to his room. He set her down on his bed and began to rummage through his drawers for something to wear other than jeans and a sweatshirt. 

He stuck to a white tee shirt and grey sweatpants. It was more comfortable than jeans, so he wasn't complaining. Patches had already cuddled up onto his pillow, having Dream follow right after, completely forgetting about the movie he wanted to watch.

The wind carried his body off somewhere he wouldn't remember in the morning as he slept. He would only remember who was there and what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> not very much dialog this chapter my apologies!! short chapter for now but if anyone finds this deffo will be updating in due time.
> 
> thank u so much for reading, dream and patches supremacy reigns.


End file.
